


Lord Carnal's Photography for Boys

by jessevalhalla



Category: No Fandom, Original Story, Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Baby/adult, Child Abuse, Extremely Underage, Infantophilia, Oral Sex, Pedophilia, Sexual Roleplay, child rape, not for everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:46:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28801545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessevalhalla/pseuds/jessevalhalla
Summary: Roger Grant has been tasked by his wife with getting their boys' Easter pictures taken. When the father comes across the curiously named Lord Carnal's Photography for Boys, Roger decides to look into the studio. What he finds will change his relationship with his young boys forever!
Relationships: Dad/Son Relationship - Relationship, Father/Son Relationship - Relationship
Comments: 20
Kudos: 128





	Lord Carnal's Photography for Boys

After the birth of our second son, I was feeling drained all of the time. My oldest, Kevin, just turned five years old. He’s a mop-headed blond boy who loved spending time with his Daddy. All he had to do was flash his baby blues at me and he could have anything he wanted. Anything. The newest entry into our household, Thad, would be six months old in a few days. Between the two of them, I wasn’t getting more than two hours of sleep at a time (and that was if I was lucky). My wife Janie was similarly exhausted, though she had no issue sending me out to have Easter pictures taken of our precious sons.

“Did you have a photography studio in mind?” I asked her.

“No,” she said. “Just Google it or whatever. There must be a million places that specialize in children’s photography.”

My wife and I were both thirty years old, but we didn’t have much in common other than our love for our children. She said it warmed her heart to see how close I was to them. I’d like to say it was because I enjoyed being a doting father, but the truth was that I often fantasized about being a different type of parent. I must have gone to bed aroused just about every night.

I checked Yelp and nothing popped out to me. That is, until I came across a studio called Lord Carnal’s Photography for Boys. What sort of studio catered only to boys? I almost asked my wife if she had ever heard of the place, but I caught myself. Something in the back of my brain said to keep it a secret and investigate for myself. All I told her was that I had found a place to have photos taken and she didn’t express even a mild curiosity.

The following morning, I saddled up my boys and drove them across town to what appeared to be your run of the mill outdoor plaza with a couple of dozen businesses. All of them were boarded up and closed, except for the photography studio at the end of the center. I removed the boys from their car seats, placed Thad in his stroller, and walked down to the lone open storefront. A woman yanking on her young daughter’s arm rushed out of the place in a huff.

“I wouldn’t bother if I were you, buddy!” she yelled. “They just told me they didn’t want my business. What kind of a photography studio turns good money away?!?”

“Oh… I think it’s just for… uh…” I started.

“Boys?” she said. “I didn’t think they were serious! The reviews were glowing, so naturally I came by to see for myself. But no!”

She was walked off still shouting and I stopped, unsure if I wanted to go in myself. I could feel in my bones that there was something sinister about this photography studio. That’s when a handsome young man in his early twenties peeked out the door, looking around.

“Is she gone?” he asked.

“Yeah, she went off that way,” I said. “I guess she wasn’t too happy about—"

“Are these your boys?” the young man asked, in a cheerier tone. “So handsome!”

“Yes,” I replied. “Introduce yourself, son.”

“I’m Kevin! This is my new brother Thad! Daddy brought us here for pictures with the Easter bunny!”

“What a nice daddy you have, Kevin,” the young man said, coming out of the shop. He was tan with dark hair and a strong build. “My name’s Jacob. I think you are going to love our Easter Bunny. He’s so friendly. He loves to meet handsome boys like you and your adorable little brother!”

“Yay!” Kevin said, jumping up and down. “I want to meet the Easter Bunny!”

“Come on in, Daddy,” Jacob said, winking at me. “Let’s find out what kind of package you’d be interested in.”

We walked into the photo studio and there were dozens of frames on the wall, all with electronic screens in them. They were all shut off. Jacob locked the door behind us, as though the place only handles one customer at a time. The walls, chairs, and limited décor were all black and there was a counter at the end of the small room with a large wooden door behind it. It looked as though it belonged in a dungeon. Jacob walked behind the counter and casually stripped out of his clothes to reveal a body covered in smooth muscle.

Jacob acted as though it was perfectly normal to be nude in front of a father and his children when he said, “You made the right choice, Mr…”

“Grant,” I answered, curious to see where this was going. I knew I could leave at any time. If I wanted to.

“Mr. Grant,” Jacob said, pulling out a remote control and clicking a button that turned on all of the screens in the picture frames. “As you can see, there is no studio like Lord Carnal’s.”

None on Earth I imagined. The monitors filled with images of adult men fucking boys younger than even Thad. One screen had two men taking turns plopping an infant down on their rigid cocks. Another had a group of men circled around three boys, forcing their cocks wherever they would fit. One scene after another, each on a movie-style set, where adult men defiled boys. Some were in costume (or partial costume) and some were not. I couldn’t look away. I didn’t want to.

“What are the men doing to those kids, Daddy?” Kevin asked. There was an uneasiness in his tone.

“They’re fucking them, Kevin,” Jacob answered matter of fact, coming from behind the counter and showing off his enormous boner. “And taking loads of encrypted photos and videos to take home with them. Doesn’t that sound like fun?”

Kevin wrapped his arm around my leg. He was becoming frightened.

“This looks… um, maybe some other time,” I said, not turning to leave. 

“If you’re worried about Kevin and Thad not being into it, I wouldn’t worry about that Mr. Grant,” Jacob said. “If you decide you want to purchase a package with us, we can give them something to make them more… amenable. It’s not dangerous, I can promise you that.”

“Packages?” I asked. My head told me that this was beyond wrong, but I had never been so curious about something in my life.

Jacob walked me through the three main photography packages. The Solo Package was a private set for me and my boys, where we could have as much fun as we pleased, and it would all be photographed and filmed. The Open Package was a similar deal, but I could trade my boys for other boys if I liked. The No Limits Package was something of a free for all. I could fuck any kid in the studio and my kids could be banged by any man in attendance. It was $1000 for the whole day and we could make as many videos and take as many pictures as we liked. Jacob explained that there were more than a hundred sets to choose from, and there were wardrobes with several costumes to help get us in the spirit if we felt inclined. It was then that I realized that all of the closed storefronts in the plaza were a sort of camouflage. The entire space was for this depraved photo studio!

“No Limits, please,” I said before I could fully process what I was doing.

“Everyone picks this one, sir,” Jacob said with a wide smile. “I’ll be right back with two servings of Greenzo for your boys.”

Jacob went behind the counter, opened what sounded like a small refrigerator, and promptly returned with a tray carrying a small glass of bright green liquid and a bottle with the same drink.

“One for you, cutie pie,” Jacob said, handing the glass to Kevin. “And this is for that adorable little son of yours.” The young man gave me the bottle. “I promise you it is one hundred percent safe. Most of the boys who visit us take it.”

I should have hesitated to put the bottle in my son’s mouth, but I did not. “Go ahead, little man,” I said, watching Thad slurp down the Greenzo. “Enjoy.”

“Mmmm… Daddy, it’s so good,” Kevin said, placing his empty glass back on the tray I pulled the bottle from Thad’s mouth.

“How quickly does it start working?” I asked.

“See for yourself,” Jacob answered, looking down.

Kevin, my five-year-old boy, was running his tongue up and down the young man’s thick veiny cock like he’d been doing it for years. Precum was dripping from the head and Kevin immediately licked it up. Jacob grabbed the top of my boy’s head and started fucking his small face.

“Pretty fast, right, Mr. Grant?” Jacob said, ramming his cock down Kevin’s throat. “Mmmm… he’s a fucking natural, sir. I think you and your boys are going to have a great time today. Are you ready?”

“Uh huh,” my voice squeaked in response as I pulled my son from the man’s dick. Kevin let out a whimper and then turned and latched onto my leg, humping it as his hand moved up to my cock. “Where… uh…”

“Right through the door,” Jacob answered. “And remember, you can have whatever you want, and you can give your boys to whomever you choose.”

I walked through the large wooden door and was met with the undeniable sounds and smells of unbridled sex. The place was massive, like an abandoned airport hangar. The entire place was engulfed in dark, with the exception of dozens and dozens of small sets, all lit from above. It looked almost like an old silent movie studio, with several movies being made simultaneously. Only at Lord Carnal’s Photography for Boys, half the sets were filled with men savagely fucking boys up to ten and as young as a few weeks old.

Everything was hitting my senses in an intoxicating wave.

“I want to do that, Daddy!” Kevin shouted, pulling off his clothes in a hurry. “Please!”

“Okay, son, okay,” I said, walking us over to a small set that was made to look like a picnic table in a park.

There was a small bench a few feet away and a large tree behind the table. As soon as we walked onto the set, a camera on a tripod turned on and it was clear we were being filmed. As wrong as my being here seemed, it felt like my cock would tear through my khakis. It didn’t help that Kevin wouldn’t stop grabbing for it.

I placed Thad’s stroller a few feet away from the bench, sat down, and unzipped my pants. Kevin went straight for my cock, swallowing it all the way down to the nuts. I couldn’t believe this was my little boy. Whatever was in the green drink had turned him into my personal cockslave for the time being. I wasn’t complaining in any way, shape, or form.

“Suck it… suck it, boy,” I grunted, finding it easier to enjoy myself with each passing minute. I grabbed my son by the back of the head and pushed him all the way down before I began thrusting my hips forward. “You love it, don’t you? You love sucking Daddy’s fat cock, huh?”

“Mmm-hmmm!” he replied with a mouth full of cock.

“Sure you do!” I barked.

I looked around the large space, watching the other men fuck young boys on the small sets. There was a saloon set where a man dressed up as a cowboy with a one-year-old boy in a sheriff’s costume bouncing on his dick. Men were surrounding the set, watching attentively, and eagerly awaiting their turn. Another set looked like an airplane cockpit where a man in a pilot costume was fucking a three-year-old with four other men dressed as mechanics. While my five-year-old sucked me off, I saw one child after another being fucked by any number of lascivious men.

“Do you like that, Daddy?” Kevin asked after taking his mouth off my cock. He immediately started running his tongue down my shaft until he had his balls in my mouth.

“Fuck yeah, I do,” I answered. “My little slugger knows how to suck his daddy off!”

“Yay!” Kevin said before letting his mouth fall on my cock again.

This was fun, there was no doubt about it. Letting my darkest sexual desires loose this way was exhilarating beyond belief, but I looked over at Thad’s stroller and wondered how far I could go? As more sets began filling up with men who were equally child hungry, I knew what I would have to do.

“Come up here, son,” I said, pulling my cock-loving boy up to my lap and positioning him over my cock. “Thanks for getting Daddy’s cock wet. That’s going to make this hurt a little less.”

“What will, Daddy?” Kevin asked, his eyes full of innocence even with pre-cum streaming down the side of his mouth.

“This!” I said, pushing the boy down onto my throbbing cock. “Oooooooohhh fuuuuuuck!!!”

“OOOOOOWWWW!!! DADDYYYYYY!!!”

“Fucking take it, son! Fucking bounce on Daddy’s thick cock!”

Kevin fell quiet as I rode him hard, pulling my clothes off as I rammed my pulsating shaft inside of his tight as hell virgin asshole. Soon we were both naked, a thirty-year-old dad and his five-year-old boy, fucking like a pair of horned-up lovers. Our bodies slapped together as Kevin sprung up and down my long dick. I’m sure he would have liked to get fucked by something smaller his first time, but that was out of Daddy’s control.

I pulled my boy close and kissed him like an adult. I was determined that he learn every aspect of pleasuring a man, and he was an eager student. My head told me not to fuck him so roughly, but my lap wasn’t listening. I was too stirred up to control myself.

“Fuck him hard, Daddy,” a gruff voice said from a few feet away.

An audience had formed. Five men with their cocks in their hands, all enjoying the father/son show Kevin and I were putting on for them. But they weren’t just there to watch, I was sure of it. This was a queue and they all wanted a crack at my boy. 

“See those men, son?” I asked as I fucked Kevin even harder. “They want to fuck you just like Daddy is. How does that sound?”

“Oooohhh… Daddy… will it still hurt?” he asked.

“Yes, son,” I said. “But it will go away. Daddy promises.”

“Ooohh… oooohhh… okay, Daddy… I like making you happy,” Kevin said. “And… and I can make them happy… oooohhh… too!”

“I know you can, slugger,” I said, holding him tight as I drew close to my first orgasm of the day. “Oh… oh… my sweet baby boy… fuuuuuuck!!!”

Kevin planted a long wet kiss on my lips as my nuts sprayed a thick load of his daddy’s cum deep inside his precious little boy cunt. I was panting like crazy as my body convulsed against my boy’s tiny body. Out of the corner of my eye I could see the men moving closer to our little set.

“It’s time to make some new friends, son,” I said as I pulled him from my cock and walked him over to the picnic table to lay his sweaty body atop it. “He’s all yours, fellas!”

The men were on him within seconds, ramming their fat cocks into his tiny body as he moaned. I thought I was rough with him, but the group of men was ramming my child like rabid animals. I only had one thing on my mind though, pulling Thad from his stroller and sitting back down on the bench. I tore away the miniature suit his mother bought him and then removed his diaper.

“You’re not going to let your big brother have all the fun, are you, Thad?” I asked, pushing my cock against his fragile bottom. “Mmmm… I didn’t think so.”

While a growing group of men fucked my oldest boy, I sunk my cock inside my six-month-old and started fucking him as he stared into my eyes. Was he wondering how I could do this to him? The man who had cradled him on so many nights when he cried (often with a boner pressed against his bottom, to be honest). Now he was planted on my cock like a vise, unable to do anything but take it.

“Oh yeah… ride Daddy… ride Daddy!” I exclaimed, plowing my baby using the cum I poured into his big brother’s asshole as a lubricant. 

As I stared into my child’s glazed blue eyes, I pumped my rigid cock inside of him. I held his tiny body in place, going faster and harder with every thrust. I knew I should have been more careful with his delicate frame, but I couldn’t control myself. My hips were practically working independently from my brain as my tiny boy’s baby cunt grappled my cock.

I looked over to the picnic table, where Kevin was being mounted from both ends by a new pair of guys. One man was dressed as a cop and the other was totally naked. The two looked as coarse and crude as they fucked. Kevin was dazed as the two swollen cocks entered forcefully through his front and back. The other men laughed and hollered, jerking off while waiting for their turn on my boy.

“I’ll fuck him even harder,” one said.

“Not harder than me!” another replied. They all wanted to outdo the next guy, which didn’t bode well for my little boy’s asshole.

A small group gathered around me while I fucked Thad. Men with small children, all in various forms of undress. The ages appeared to range from around one to seven-years-old. Then I noticed a pair of teenage boys wearing hoodies and nothing else. One was dark-haired and the other a blond. They were built like small tanks. I was sure they were athletes. The reason they caught my eye was that one of them was holding onto a child that couldn’t have been more than a few weeks old.

Then it clicked. The men were there to trade off their own boys for Thad. Fuck. I was getting more excited at the prospect of sticking my cock into another child after having fucked both my boys. As much as I wanted to sample as much as I could, the newborn the teens were holding had my eye.

My balls filled with cum as I pounded Thad harder. I gave a nod to the teens to let them know I wanted to fuck their infant next and they high fived each other. Most of the other men began to depart with their boys, while a few others joined Kevin’s picnic table gang bang. My body began to shake as I ramped up for my second pedo orgasm.

“Fuck… fuck, son… Daddy’s got warm milk ready for you! FUUUUCK!!!”

Cum ran down my nuts as I filled my child with more juices than his young body could hold. I pumped my cock inside him until I was finished expelling my fresh seed. After shaking off my orgasm, I slowly pulled my boy from my cock and watched my spunk pour from his stretched out hole. The teenagers stepped forward quickly, excited for a shot at Thad’s drenched bottom.

“Let’s switch off,” I said, handing my son to the teens. “Who’s this cute boy?” I asked as we traded babies.

“Our little brother Drew,” the dark-haired teen said. “He was born on Friday. Our Mom is still in the hospital recuperating and she’s asked us to help her out by keeping an eye on him.”

“Good boys,” I said, my cock growing immediately hard at the prospect of fucking a two-day-old baby. “Hi, Drew. I hope we can be good friends!”

I wasn’t sure how my cock was going to fit in the child, but that didn’t stop me from pushing the head inside the boy’s tender bottom. His little fingers curled and his head moved from side to side as I eased my cock inside him. Drew made Thad feel loose by comparison. I pushed and pushed and pushed until my large tool had filled the fragile child, and then I started fucking him.

“Harder, Casey… fuck him harder!” I heard the fair-haired teen say as he urged his brother to plow Thad with all of his might. 

“Ugh… just breaking him in!” Casey said as he relentlessly fucked my baby.

I can’t say I went any easier on their little brother, ramming my cock rapidly into his pea-sized hole. I turned him around so I could watch my wide cock engulfed by his two-day-old boy pussy. As moderate as I knew I should be, I couldn’t bring myself to go easy on the kid. Especially not while watching Drew's big brothers tag team my precious Thad so savagely.

“Daddy! Daddy! Look at what I can do!” I heard Kevin call out from the picnic table.

My boy was taking part in the most obscene thing I’d ever witnessed. First, he must have been covered in a dozen or so loads as his body was slathered in sticky slime from the crew of men who were worshipping his young body. He was holding two cocks from each side, unable to get his fingers around either of them. Another man’s cock was slapping him in the face before he took it down his throat. Two men were beneath him, forcing both their cocks inside of him as he gleefully bounced on their monster cocks simultaneously!

“Shit… fuck my boys, you monsters,” I said, working up a sweat from mercilessly pounding the infant jammed on my cock. “Fuck my boys!”

I was becoming dizzy from how hard I was pounding little Drew. I wondered how many men had blasted the infant full of cum so far? How many would follow? His big brothers didn’t appear concerned with his welfare, and I was thankful for that. After filling him with cum, I caught my breath and started all over again. This kid wasn’t going anywhere just yet. His brothers were having the time of their lives plowing Thad and I was enjoying sticking my cock in the fresh meat they provided.

As I fucked the tiny body locked on my cock, I couldn’t help but be disappointed that I had never messed around with Kevin and Thad until today. We’d lost so much time already. Things were going to be changing though. Daddy was going to be riding their tight little holes from here on out! And there would be plenty more visits to Lord Carnal’s Photography for Boys.

“Goddamn… goddamn… take it, kid!” I yelled as my cum spurt inside Drew for a second time. I pulled him off of my cock at last and held him over my face, letting my cum drip into my mouth from his gaping hole. “Boys, you want your little brother back?”

“Pass him around,” the fair-haired brother said while he fucked Thad. “You mind if we keep playing with your kid?”

“Have at it,” I said, getting up and walking Drew over to the picnic table where my son and two other smaller boys were being fucked by a dozen horny men. “Anybody want a go at this baby?”

Drew was snatched from my hands so fast, I barely saw who grabbed him. A muscle-bound father-type shoved his dick inside the baby and started fucking him next to the table. A few of the men came over, trying to stake their claim for the next turn on Drew. It was obvious that babies were a hot commodity here at Lord Carnal’s.

With my boys preoccupied, I walked off of the set and looked around at some of the other sets where man/boy fucking was going on in full force. There was a doctor’s office set where three men dressed as a doctor and two male nurses were inspecting a two-year-old in a very unorthodox manner. I saw a jail set where a small red-headed boy of about three was alone and dressed as a prisoner in an orange jumpsuit. There was a wardrobe about ten feet away from the set where a nasty looking bearded bodybuilder type was putting on a police officer’s uniform.

“Mind if I join you and your kid?” I asked the beast.

“Sure,” he said, showing off his thick muscled body, his arms covered in tattoos. He could barely fit into his costume. “He’s my neighbor’s kid. I’m watching him for the weekend and decided to bring him here to get his cherry popped.”

“How many men have fucked him so far?” I said as I got into a cop’s uniform.

“None yet,” he replied. “We just got here. Oh, and he might be a little freaked out. I didn’t want him taking any of that green shit.”

“Oh… okay, I won’t be rough then,” I said.

“You can be as rough as you want, buddy,” the man said. “I only wanted to warn you that he might start squirming!”

Once we were dressed, we walked onto the set. The guy’s name was Jasper and he insisted that we remain in character. He looked and sounded like a sadistic son of a bitch, which was getting me harder than I thought I had in me. The kid popped off the jail cell cot as soon as we walked up.

“Mr. Jasper! Where’s my mommy?” the scared boy sobbed.

“I’m Officer Hardcock, scumbag,” Jasper barked. “And this is my partner, Officer Dickswell. We’re here to interrogate you!”

Jasper unlocked the door to the cell and we both walked in and locked it behind us. The boy cowered on the sturdy-looking bed. He knew something was amiss.

“You want out of here, don’t you, kid?” Jasper said, leaning down to the boy.

“Mmm-hmmmm,” the boy answered with tears running down his face.

“Okay, we’ll get you home very soon, but you have to make my partner and me really happy,” Jasper said, holding his thick cock through the front of his black slacks. “If you can do that, I’ll take you straight home. I promise. Sound good?”

“Yessir,” answered the boy.

“That’s what I thought,” Jasper said, pulling the boy’s face to his crotch. The man thrust his hips forward, dry humping the kid’s cheek as the boy instinctively struggled to move away. “Feel that, boy? That means Officer Hardcock is excited to spend time with you! You feel the same way, partner?

“Fuck yeah, I do,” I answered, pulling my swollen dick from my pants and jacking it off.

Jasper followed suit, letting his enormous cock flop out. The boy looked terrified of the size of it. I didn’t blame him! I wouldn’t have taken it very easily, that was for certain.

“Get those pretty young lips on it, scumbag!” Jasper shouted, shoving his dick down the toddler’s throat. “Suck it… suck that fuckin’ cock! You better stop struggling!”

Precum was dripping down my dick as I watched the boy trying to get away while his neighbor violated his mouth. Jasper had a good hold of the kid though. He fucked the boy’s throat hard, ignoring all the coughing and gagging.

“Get over here and get his boycunt ready, Dickswell!” Jasper said.

I moved onto the cot and pulled the boy’s orange jumper off and threw it to the ground. I didn’t waste any time burying my face into his small asscheeks, spreading them apart to let my tongue burrow inside his untouched asshole. The sound of the kid choking on his first cock had more precum dripping from the head of my aching dick. It should have revolted me, but I was totally caught up in the moment!

“I’ll bet he tastes good, doesn’t he, Dickswell?” Jasper laughed as he strained the boy’s throat.

“The best, sir,” I answered between laps.

The kid was trembling like crazy as I held him tight. Between Jasper and I, he might as well have been bound by rope.

“Get him good and loose,” Jasper added. “Boy’s never had a man’s cock inside him! You want to be first, Dickswell?”

“Really, sir?” I asked.

“Yeah,” Jasper answered. “As long as I can get a crack at those kids you came in with. I’d love to see them struggling on my fat cock!”

The man would have made a horse envious with the slab of meat he had hanging between his legs. With the way Kevin was being stretched out, he could probably take Jasper’s cock, but could Thad? Could I really hand my boy’s over to this man-beast just for the opportunity to take the cherry of the poor-three-year-old whose asshole I was rimming?

“It’s a deal,” I said, letting my cock act as my conscience.

I got on my knees behind the boy and pushed the head of my cock against his glistening pink boy hole. He struggled more, trying to turn around so he could see what I was doing. Jasper held his head in place.

“Don’t you worry about Dickswell, kid,” Jasper barked. “He’s going to make you feel like a man today! So keep sucking my fuckin’ rod!”

The boy squealed the moment my cock sunk inside of him, and I looked toward Jasper who didn’t seem to mind. He kept fucking the boy’s mouth hastily. I pushed on, fucking the boy harder and telling myself that if Drew and Thad could handle my cock, then this kid could take it too.

“Ride it, kid!” I snarled. “Back your asshole onto my cock!”

“Harder, Dickswell!” Jasper yelled. “Boy’s gotta learn! He’s gonna be in a world of hurt when my cock gets inside him unless you get that pussy stretched wide!”

“You heard him, kid,” I said through gritted teeth, pushing into him so harshly that the cot was rattling beneath us. “Get used to man cock, you fucking little whore!”

Jasper laughed. He knew he was bringing out the animal in me. I fucking loved it. 

I emptied my nuts into the small boy as soon as I watched Jasper keep his dick in place during his orgasm. The kid writhed as cum emptied from both sides of his mouth. Jasper didn’t pull away until his cock had finished delivering its seed. The man was a sweaty mess, but I could see he was just getting started.

We switched places and the brute fucked the boy so hard that I could barely fit my cock in the kid’s mouth. I began to regret promising that this animal could have his way with my boys, but I needed to be the first man to seed this scared little kid. I told myself I would hand Kevin and Thad to Jasper and walk away because I wasn’t sure if I could stomach him fucking them in the same animalistic manner.

“Fuck… take it you little punk!” Jasper shouted. “You’ll think twice about speeding next time!”

We fucked the boy for quite a while, filling him with more spunk than I thought a boy his size could take. He was passed out by the time we finished, lying between Jasper and me. Our uniforms were drenched with sweat, but we kept them on throughout the entire scene.

“Been wanting to do that ever since his parents moved in last year,” Jasper admitted. “Can’t wait to get my hands on his little brother.”

“How old is he?” I asked.

“He’s still in his mother’s belly,” Jasper said. “I fucked her good at their housewarming party and now she’s eight months pregnant. I’m getting hard just thinking about teaching him to please his daddy!”

Shit, this man was a sick pervert. And my hero.

We got out of our uniforms and I went back to the park set to get my boys. Kevin was pinned between the two teenage brothers as a middle-aged man was banging Thad hard a few feet away. I let them finish before I gathered my kids. It turned out the man was the teens’ dad and that he’d been bringing them to Lord Carnal’s since they were very young themselves.

“Are we going home to fuck, daddy?” Kevin asked as I walked his cum-covered body to Jasper.

“No,” I answered. “I’m taking you to meet a new friend of mine who is excited to fuck you and your little brother.”

“Cool!” Kevin exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air as though I had promised to take him to Disneyland.

Whatever was in Greenzo was still racing through his system. I didn’t mind. I was nowhere near ready to stop fucking the large assortment of young boys in this place. I handed Kevin and Thad to Jasper, who took them to a birthday party set where he planned to fuck them dressed in a clown costume. I couldn’t watch but was relieved that I would receive a video of it later.

I made my way around the space, finding one set after another with men fucking young boys. It was hard to believe the place existed. And it was unbelievably massive. Besides the sets, everything around them was so dark, so I couldn’t get a feel for the actual size of the place. But walking around, it felt as though I would never be able to experience everything in a single day. It was like some sort of pedo theme park.

I dressed up as an astronaut and fucked a set of triplets with their father. They were all wearing cute little alien costumes. Well, they would have been cute, but they were in tatters and covered in spunk. After that, I found a set of cots where the men could take a breather and rehydrate before getting back to the boy fucking. Reinvigorated, I found a two-year-old wandering around looking for his dad. I promised to help find him and then fucked the boy on a racecar set with a small group of men. We never did locate his dad. After that, I dressed up as Santa and let a series of boys get on my lap for a long series of fucks. By the time I left there, I couldn’t even say how many kids I fucked that day. And as for the amount of time I’d been at Lord Carnal’s… I didn’t have a clue.

For a while I walked from set to set, jerking off to men fucking boys before I caught up with Jasper savagely fucking Thad as Kevin licked the cum from the ruthless man’s balls. My baby appeared drained, but Jasper didn’t care. How many times had my kid been fucked? And by how many men?

“Hey, buddy!” Jasper said, plowing my little kid. “Just wrapping up!”

“Daddy!” Kevin called out. “Uncie Jasper and me made a bunch of movies! He lives around the corner and promised to come over all the time!”

My poor son. I doubt he would enjoy getting fucked by this pedo horndog after the Greenzo has worn off. Kevin sure has taken a liking to Jasper though. I was getting hard again watching the man fuck my baby as thick gobs of his cum traveled down the chin of my oldest.

“You’re going to have a hard time keeping me away, kid,” Jasper laughed. “Fuck… fuck… take another load, you little slut!”

Jasper came inside Thad again, pumping his massive body into his tiny frame. He pulled his cock out and stood up like a warrior returning victorious from battle. Kevin immediately went for the man’s cock, slurping the cum that didn’t make it inside his baby brother. Once Jasper’s shaft was cleaned off, I took my boys and Jasper was on his way.

“Did you give him our address?” I asked Kevin.

“I did, Daddy!” my son answered. “And I told him how to sneak into my room at night so we can play around some more! He said he wanted me to meet all of his friends!”

“That’s so sweet,” I responded, worried that I was getting in over my head. “Let’s get your brother’s stroller.”

Back we went to the park set, where I put Thad in his stroller while I carried Kevin. The kid was rubbing my arms and leaning down to suck on my nipples. He was as horny as when we first entered the facility. I was thinking we might want to hang out a little longer because my wife was going to freak out if she found him in this condition.

As much as I wished I had the energy to remain at the studio, it was time for me to take my boys home. I ambled toward the exit with Kevin and Thad when I was stopped in my tracks by Jacob wearing a small pair of leather briefs and black construction boots. The young man was handsome as hell, without an ounce of fat on his muscular body.

“Aren’t you forgetting something, Mr. Grant?” Jacob asked.

“I… am I?”

“You came here to take pictures with the Easter Bunny,” Jacob reminded me. “And you’re in luck! Lord Carnal himself is here to take pictures with your boys!”

Fifteen feet away, a set was suddenly illuminated with a large throne sitting atop a seven-foot stairwell. On it sat a muscular man wearing black leather shorts, long black boots that went to his knees, and a leather mask covering his eyes. The mask had long bunny ears. He was tanned, covered with muscle, and a perfect amount of hair. One leg hung over the arm of the throne as he lay to the side like he was waiting for us.

“I trust you enjoyed yourselves,” Lord Carnal said in a deep voice, his hand tracing along his thick chest.

“We did, sir,” I assured him. “Very much.”

“Your boys came to take pictures with the Easter Bunny,” Lord Carnal added.

“I think they’re worn out, sir,” I said. “I’ll just have them cleaned off and—”

“He wasn’t asking,” Jacob whispered, taking Thad from his stroller and Kevin by the hand.

I could do nothing but watch as Lord Carnal pulled his rigid cock loose and started fucking Thad atop the throne. He moved so fluidly. I felt as though I was being hypnotized as I watched him split my boy’s asshole. I pulled on my swelling cock and began stroking myself as the man fucked my baby.

“Did you have fun today?” Jacob asked as he fucked Kevin on the stairs.

“Yessir!” Kevin said, his sweaty hair flopping across his face while the man pounded his overused hole.

“I could tell!” Jacob grunted. “I watched you getting fucked on the monitors! Never seen a boy take so much abuse on his first day here!”

The men took their sweet time aggressively fucking my boys. They were brutal and full of energy, and I couldn’t turn my head away. My boys were more resilient than I would have ever guessed. I spilled a few loads while Thad and Kevin were violated one more time before we left. The men came in unison, switching my boys off before blasting them full of more cum. Lord Carnal drank the combined semen from Kevin and Thad’s asshole before allowing Jacob to give them back to me.

“Let’s get you and your boys cleaned up,” Jacob said, bringing my children back to me.

“That was so much fun, Daddy,” Kevin said, his hand reaching for my cock again. “Can we come back tomorrow?”

“You need some rest, son,” I said. “But we’ll return for sure.”

“Glad to hear it,” Jacob said as he led us into a locker room where our pressed clothes were hanging up. I could hear men still fucking boys in the showers. It was going to take a long time to leave this place.

“Question,” I said to Jacob. “The Greenzo… how long does it take to get out of my kids’ systems? Kevin is as horned up as when we walked into the studio this morning.”

Kevin saw Jasper with two boys sucking his cock next to a set of lockers. “Uncie Jasper!” Kevin yelled, running up to the man and offering his ass to the man. Jasper didn’t bother to wait to ask. He started fucking my boy again.

“Out of their system?” Jacob asked. “Never, actually. Your boys are going to be like this for good. Hungry for man cock and prepared to give up their boy pussies. Is that a problem?”

I wanted to say yes, but I wouldn’t have meant it.


End file.
